The present invention relates in general to an electric connector for electrically connecting an electric device with another electric device, and more particularly to an electric connector which is constructed to assure well balanced contacts between the plug-mounted terminals and the socket-mounted terminals. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with an electric connector, of the type mentioned above, which is particularly employable in a motor vehicle instrument panel.